User blog:SyzygySoldier/Generations of Upper Level Users
Just a quick insight into the evolution of the Upper Level Users group. ImageSize = width:700 height:1000 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:100 top:0 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2011 till:30/04/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:01/01/2011 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:01/01/2011 Colors = id:bureaucrat value:yellow legend:Bureaucrat id:admin value:green legend:Admin id:rollback value:red legend:Rollbacker id:chatmod value:blue legend:Chat Moderator id:user value:teal legend:Registered User id:inactive value:purple legend:Inactive id:blocked value:black legend:Blocked id:filler value:white legend:Unregistered BarData = bar:Peva text: "Peva3" bar:Lady text: "LadyFajra" bar:Simson text: "GL Simson" bar:Euvel text: "Euvel" bar:Dyneslott text: "Dyneslott" bar:Nixeu text: "Nixeu" bar:Brainsbeer text: "Brainsbeer" bar:Wolfii text: "Wolfii" bar:Frozen text: "Frozen Jese" bar:Elite text: "Soldier Elite" bar:Tkaia text: "TkaiaWolf" bar:Aeth text: "Aethelhelm" bar:JT text: "SnowyNix" bar:Lightning text: "LightningD" bar:Game text: "Game Console" bar:Junior text: "OrangeStripes Jr" bar:Mister text: "MisterGryphon" bar:Space text: "Space Jam" bar:Dark text: "DarknightWolf" bar:Redharlow text: "Redharlow 95" bar:Gamer text: "Gamerboy555" bar:Shiplord text: "Shiplord13" bar:Toast text: "Supertoastfairy" bar:Jayden text: "JaydenKieran" bar:Xas text: "Xasparaz" bar:Penguin text: "Thepenguin9" bar:Dragon text: "Dragonofelder" bar:Neena text: "Totallyneena" bar:Black text: "BLACK OUT" bar:Adamo text: "Adamo Magus" bar:Tower text: "Tower12346" bar:Thin text: "ThinWhiteMale" bar:Swampin text: "SwampinBlazes" bar:Abi text: "AbiHaines" bar:Elfdemon text: "Elfdemon101" bar:Juntapp text: "Juntapp" bar:Kalse text: "Kalse1229" bar:Lemonz text: "Lemonz699612345" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Peva from:01/01/2011 till:05/03/2011 color:filler bar:Peva from:05/03/2011 till:27/10/2012 color:bureaucrat bar:Peva from:28/10/2012 till:30/01/2013 color:blocked bar:Peva from:30/01/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Simson from:05/03/2011 till:11/05/2011 color:user bar:Simson from:12/03/2011 till:31/10/2011 color:admin bar:Simson from:01/11/2011 till:end color:inactive bar:Euvel from:05/03/2011 till:11/05/2011 color:user bar:Euvel from:12/03/2011 till:31/10/2011 color:admin bar:Euvel from:01/11/2011 till:end color:inactive bar:Lady from:07/03/2011 till:11/05/2011 color:user bar:Lady from:12/03/2011 till:31/10/2011 color:admin bar:Lady from:01/11/2011 till:end color:inactive bar:Dyneslott from:08/11/2011 till:26/03/2012 color:bureaucrat bar:Dyneslott from:27/03/2012 till:11/11/2012 color:blocked bar:Dyneslott from:12/11/2012 till:17/11/2012 color:user bar:Dyneslott from:18/11/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Nixeu from:21/07/2011 till:07/03/2012 color:user bar:Nixeu from:08/03/2012 till:10/12/2013 color:bureaucrat bar:Nixeu from:11/12/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Brainsbeer from:29/05/2011 till:17/03/2012 color:user bar:Brainsbeer from:18/03/2012 till:end color:admin bar:Wolfii from:14/09/2011 till:17/03/2012 color:user bar:Wolfii from:18/03/2012 till:03/04/2012 color:admin bar:Wolfii from:04/04/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Frozen from:17/04/2012 till:23/06/2012 color:user bar:Frozen from:24/06/2012 till:26/06/2012 color:chatmod bar:Frozen from:27/06/2012 till:16/01/2014 color:admin bar:Frozen from:17/01/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Elite from:15/07/2012 till:23/08/2012 color:user bar:Elite from:24/08/2012 till:09/11/2012 color:admin bar:Elite from:10/11/2012 till:end color:bureaucrat bar:Tkaia from:20/08/2012 till:04/09/2012 color:user bar:Tkaia from:05/09/2012 till:25/09/2012 color:chatmod bar:Tkaia from:26/09/2012 till:21/02/2014 color:admin bar:Tkaia from:22/02/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Aeth from:05/03/2011 till:13/09/2012 color:user bar:Aeth from:14/09/2012 till:02/06/2013 color:admin bar:Aeth from:03/06/2013 till:end color:bureaucrat bar:JT from:05/06/2011 till:12/10/2012 color:user bar:JT from:13/10/2012 till:02/01/2013 color:chatmod bar:JT from:03/01/2013 till:02/08/2013 color:admin bar:JT from:03/08/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Lightning from:16/08/2012 till:12/11/2012 color:user bar:Lightning from:13/11/2012 till:23/12/2012 color:rollback bar:Lightning from:24/12/2012 till:26/02/2013 color:chatmod bar:Lightning from:27/02/2013 till:29/04/2013 color:admin bar:Lightning from:30/04/2013 till:end color:blocked bar:Game from:07/03/2013 till:01/05/2013 color:user bar:Game from:02/05/2013 till:16/05/2013 color:admin bar:Game from:17/05/2013 till:end color:blocked bar:Junior from:17/06/2013 till:21/06/2013 color:user bar:Junior from:17/06/2013 till:11/02/2014 color:admin bar:Junior from:12/02/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Mister from:04/11/2012 till:30/11/2012 color:user bar:Mister from:01/12/2012 till:26/12/2012 color:rollback bar:Mister from:27/12/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Space from:07/03/2011 till:14/12/2012 color:user bar:Space from:15/12/2012 till:22/12/2012 color:chatmod bar:Space from:23/12/2012 till:end color:inactive bar:Dark from:19/07/2012 till:16/01/2013 color:user bar:Dark from:17/01/2013 till:14/03/2013 color:rollback bar:Dark from:15/03/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Redharlow from:28/10/2012 till:16/01/2013 color:user bar:Redharlow from:17/01/2013 till:19/01/2014 color:rollback bar:Redharlow from:20/01/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Gamer from:10/12/2012 till:07/02/2013 color:user bar:Gamer from:08/02/2013 till:31/03/2013 color:chatmod bar:Gamer from:01/04/2013 till:08/08/2013 color:admin bar:Gamer from:09/08/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Shiplord from:20/07/2012 till:13/02/2013 color:user bar:Shiplord from:14/02/2013 till:04/05/2013 color:rollback bar:Shiplord from:05/05/2013 till:31/03/2014 color:chatmod bar:Shiplord from:01/04/2014 till:end color:admin bar:Toast from:25/06/2012 till:14/02/2013 color:user bar:Toast from:15/02/2013 till:26/02/2013 color:rollback bar:Toast from:27/02/2013 till:15/03/2013 color:chatmod bar:Toast from:16/03/2013 till:23/03/2014 color:admin bar:Toast from:24/03/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Jayden from:04/02/2013 till:24/03/2013 color:user bar:Jayden from:25/03/2013 till:31/03/2013 color:rollback bar:Jayden from:01/04/2013 till:14/05/2013 color:chatmod bar:Jayden from:15/05/2013 till:28/05/2013 color:admin bar:Jayden from:29/05/2013 till:end color:blocked bar:Xas from:15/11/2012 till:07/04/2013 color:user bar:Xas from:08/04/2013 till:30/04/2013 color:rollback bar:Xas from:01/05/2013 till:14/05/2013 color:chatmod bar:Xas from:15/05/2013 till:25/02/2014 color:admin bar:Xas from:26/02/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Penguin from:05/11/2012 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Penguin from:11/05/2013 till:07/08/2013 color:rollback bar:Penguin from:08/08/2013 till:20/04/2014 color:inactive bar:Penguin from:21/04/2014 till:end color:rollback bar:Dragon from:13/01/2013 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Dragon from:11/05/2013 till:31/05/2013 color:rollback bar:Dragon from:01/06/2013 till:09/06/2013 color:chatmod bar:Dragon from:10/06/2013 till:10/07/2013 color:blocked bar:Dragon from:11/07/2013 till:17/09/2013 color:rollback bar:Dragon from:18/09/2013 till:31/03/2014 color:chatmod bar:Dragon from:01/04/2014 till:end color:admin bar:Neena from:24/03/2013 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Neena from:11/05/2013 till:31/05/2013 color:rollback bar:Neena from:01/06/2013 till:21/07/2013 color:chatmod bar:Neena from:22/07/2013 till:end color:admin bar:Black from:22/04/2013 till:10/05/2013 color:user bar:Black from:11/05/2013 till:01/07/2013 color:rollback bar:Black from:02/07/2013 till:03/08/2013 color:chatmod bar:Black from:04/08/2013 till:end color:inactive bar:Adamo from:26/09/2012 till:28/05/2013 color:user bar:Adamo from:29/05/2013 till:05/02/2014 color:rollback bar:Adamo from:06/02/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Tower from:03/01/2013 till:29/06/2013 color:user bar:Tower from:30/06/2013 till:11/07/2013 color:rollback bar:Tower from:12/07/2013 till:14/08/2013 color:chatmod bar:Tower from:15/08/2013 till:13/02/2014 color:admin bar:Tower from:14/02/2014 till:end color:inactive bar:Thin from:05/05/2013 till:30/10/2013 color:user bar:Thin from:31/10/2013 till:11/11/2013 color:rollback bar:Thin from:12/11/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:chatmod bar:Thin from:02/01/2014 till:21/04/2014 color:admin bar:Thin from:22/04/2014 till:end color:bureaucrat bar:Swampin from:13/12/2012 till:16/11/2013 color:user bar:Swampin from:17/11/2013 till:end color:rollback bar:Abi from:14/05/2013 till:02/12/2013 color:user bar:Abi from:03/12/2013 till:end color:rollback bar:Elfdemon from:12/10/2013 till:28/02/2014 color:user bar:Elfdemon from:01/03/2014 till:07/03/2014 color:rollback bar:Elfdemon from:08/03/2014 till:end color:chatmod bar:Juntapp from:26/10/2013 till:28/02/2014 color:user bar:Juntapp from:01/03/2014 till:08/03/2014 color:rollback bar:Juntapp from:09/03/2014 till:end color:chatmod bar:Kalse from:11/12/2012 till:31/03/2014 color:user bar:Kalse from:01/04/2014 till:end color:rollback bar:Lemonz from:12/08/2013 till:31/03/2014 color:user bar:Lemonz from:01/04/2014 till:end color:rollback Generation 1 - Creators Period (Beginning) The "original" people who helped start the Wiki or joined very close to its start date. Members include: *Peva3 *Lady Fajra *GL Simon *Euvel *Aethelhelm *SnowyNix *Space Jam Generation 2 - Adopted Admins Period (Early) Members adopted by Wikia Staff to manage the Wiki after the Wiki's inactive phase. Or, members that joined close to the adoptive period. Members include: *Dyneslott *Nixeu *Brainsbeer *Wolfii Generation 3 - Early Helpers Period (Early to Mid) After Generation 2 began work on improving the Wiki, new members joined and helped Adopted Admins manage and edit. I am part of the 3rd Generation. Members include: *Frozen Jese *Soldier Elite *TkaiaWolf *LightningD *Darknightwolf *Shiplord 13 *Supertoastfairy Generation 4 - Mid "Boom" Period (Mid) A significant number of upper level users joined at this period. The Wiki experiences a time of rapid improvement. Members include: *MisterGryphon *Redharlow 95 *Gamerboy555 *Xasparaz *Thepenguin9 *Dragonofelder *Adamo Magus *Tower12346 *Swampin Blazes *Kalse1229 Generation 5 - "Capable People" Period (Mid to Late) An increase of coders, artists and active editors such as ThinWhiteMale and Totallyneena, who contributed greatly further in the future. Members include: *Game Console *JaydenKieran *Totallyneena *BLACK OUT *ThinWhiteMale *AbiHaines Generation 6 - Newcoming Period (Late) The current and most recent generation of upper level users, most of which were promoted recently. Members include: *OrangeStrips Jr *Elfdemon101 *Juntapp *Lemonz699612345 Category:Blog posts